


Nothing Less

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Series: The Platonic Series [4]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-19
Updated: 2001-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: JC wants to be happy.





	Nothing Less

Chris went out of town for three days to promote FuMan, which left JC alone in his house, and it took him all three days to admit he didn't like it. He was used to Chris in his space now, or rather, more used to him than ever before. JC would admit, if directly questioned, that in the past he had lied to Chris to avoid inviting him over and ruining the stillness of his house. 

But now. JC flipped in bed, trying to get comfortable and longed for him to come back, to invite himself into JC's house and climb under the covers with him. JC didn't want to think about the implications, just that they were serious, and maybe he and Chris should really sit down and discuss their relationship. 

When sleep finally came, it was restless, and in those minutes when he couldn't fall back to his dreams, JC found himself watching the clock, knowing Chris's flight landed over an hour ago and wondering if Chris was going to come to JC's place or go to his apartment. JC contemplated calling Chris's cell, but thought, perhaps, that was too needy, and it wasn't like they were really dating or anything, not really. 

It was in the middle of his worrying that Chris stumbled into the bedroom, dropping his bags and shorts all in one step and throwing himself on the bed. JC yelped, it all happening way too fast for his sluggish mind, but Chris just snuggled in deep and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Hey, man," he murmured, "I missed you." Chris kissed along the line of JC's shoulder, his arms tight around JC's waist. "So fucking tired, so fucking impotent right now, really wanted to, like, screw. I love your bed." 

"Um, yeah," JC said, "I'm glad you came back." 

"No better place to be," Chris murmured, and his breathing slowed considerably, which JC knew meant he was out like a light and gone until noon. JC didn't mind so much because he was suddenly tired and not at all caring that Chris still had his shoes on. 

~~~ 

Chris wasn't beside him when JC woke up, but he could smell the delicious scent of bacon wafting through the house, which meant Chris was cooking and that was never good at all. JC tugged on some sweatpants and shuffled through the hall, blinking when Busta barked at him then nuzzled his feet. 

"Hi, dogs," JC said stupidly as Korea bounded up the stairs, happy to see him. They danced around him, and JC smiled even if they were annoying little things with high-pitched yips. He'd kind of missed them while Chris was away. 

The pugs followed him down the stairs then raced ahead around the corner. JC yawned and cracked his back, his eyes narrowed against the assault of bright light. With his eyes mostly closed, he drifted into the kitchen and immediately wrapped his arms around Chris, tucking his chin over his shoulder. 

"Morning," JC said sleepily. 

"Hey," Chris said and turned his head, and JC smiled brightly, kissing the open lips and laughing when Chris pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. JC almost fell over. Chris was grinning against his bare chest, and it just felt so right to be there. "Hungry?" 

JC nodded and mock-growled, "for you." 

"See," Chris said, "a healthy diet of Kirkpatrick is good for a person." 

A laugh from the table caused JC to freeze, and Chris gently pried JC's fingers out of his belly, stroking his arms softly. JC frowned, and Chris kissed him again, on the lips then over his face, saying, "I told her, man, I told her. She's cool." 

"Hey, JC," Dani said warmly. 

"Um, hi." JC tried to smile, but he was blushing, could feel the heat on his skin, and wasn't letting go of Chris either. He searched Dani's face for any discomfort, but he seemed to be the only one freaking out. "I feel very. naked," JC muttered. "Sorry." 

Chris took off his shirt and handed it to JC, and JC stared at it stupidly. Chris pushed it at him, and JC took it, sliding into the shirt and walking over to the table, trying to smile at Dani while Busta and Korea yelped at Chris for food. 

"Coffee," Chris announced, setting a mug down in front of JC. 

Dani smirked. "He must like you. He never bothered with coffee for me." 

"You don't like coffee," Chris replied with a grin, his fingers dipped into JC's bedraggled hair and stroking his scalp. "And Jayce takes it black, so it's not like my age-addled mind can't remember that. You and your freaky honey in tea." 

"I like honey in my tea," JC said idly, lolling his head back. 

"Fuck. I attract them," Chris muttered, "and my eggs are burning. Goddamn it. I suck." 

JC smiled to himself, playing with the salt and pepper shakers, and he looked up to see Dani watching, her eternally-kind eyes fixed upon his face. She smiled, and JC smiled back, trying to be better about this than he was acting. It wasn't like he didn't want people to know, about him, about Chris, about the two of them together. He thought, maybe, he was just shy about it. 

"He's really happy with you," Dani said lowly, so Chris wouldn't hear, and it didn't matter anyway because Chris was using the electric can opener to get food for the pugs, who were barking loudly in joy. "He hasn't stopped talking about you." 

"Really?" JC asked, and he sounded a lot more surprised than he intended. 

"Really," Dani repeated, still smiling, and JC understood why Chris loved her, could fall in love with her. She was just that type of girl, who was so nice and so warm to everyone that sexual preference no longer really mattered. "He told me about Bobbie, too." 

JC sighed deeply at the mention. "Yeah." 

"You should tell her the truth," Dani said and reached over to squeeze JC's curled fingers, where they rested clutching the shakers. "She only ever wanted you to be happy. We weren't really friends, but we talked about that sometimes." 

"I will, in time," JC promised, and Chris returned with mangled eggs and burnt toast, looking apologetic but still smiling, still laughing, like maybe he was happier now than JC had seen him in awhile. 

And maybe, JC realised, he was happier, too. 

~~~ 

When Dani excused herself to take a shower, JC made some lame excuse of his own to go put on clothes, maybe brush his hair and his teeth, something. Chris tagged along, walking behind him, and JC was torn between being pissed about the Dani thing and giving in to the fingers scribbling at his back, trying to grab the hem of the shirt. 

"You mad?" Chris asked once the door was closed, and JC thought about it, but he really wasn't, not really, so he shook his head and looked for a clean pair of jeans. Chris grabbed JC by the hips and physically turned him. "Embarrassed?" 

"Of course not," JC said and was grateful it sounded so strong. "Just, I guess, she's been with you, too. She's your ex, and I'm. _not_." JC chewed on his lip and tentatively brushed his hand over Chris's belly. "I don't know, man. It's just weird." 

"Weird," Chris repeated, and JC nodded, hooking a finger into Chris's boxers and idly snapping the elastic. Chris glanced down briefly but quickly returned his focus to JC. "Bad weird?" 

"Just different," JC said, forcing the words out slowly, and when they touched his lips, they sounded all right so he nodded. "Like, I think I need to tell Bobbie, and I feel really bad I was so. I was _cruel_ to her, and she didn't deserve it." 

"She told you something that you didn't want to hear," Chris said. "You were allowed to be angry about it, Jayce." 

JC looked at Chris, stared him straight in the eyes. "I don't get mad, Chris, you know that. I don't fight. She told me what I needed to hear, and I. I almost hit her, you know? She said it, and I was shaking, I was so pissed. Like, how dare she, you know?" 

"Fear reaction," Chris said. "It's all right." 

"She cried," JC muttered. "I made her cry. I've never made anyone cry, man. Never. Not in my entire life, and it's. She was right, Chris," he said feebly, and sniffed loudly, bowing into Chris's palm when it cupped his cheek. "And we still have to tell Joey and Lance. And my family, and yours, I guess. You know, if it's, like. You know." 

"Serious?" Chris supplied, and JC nodded. "You pick a day and a time, and we'll fly the whole lot of them here, or we'll go to them, whatever. Just tell me, and I'll tell the whole fucking world about you and me." 

"Well, we don't need to go that far," JC said, drawing a thumb across the pale flesh of Chris's belly, right below the elastic of his shorts. The skin puckered, and JC smiled a bit to himself. "Dani says you talked about me." 

"Well, yeah. I needed to tell someone about my suddenly alive and kicking love life. Busta was getting bored of it, I think, peeing all over the place and shit. He just might be dumb as a stick, but I like to think he was protesting." 

"He pissed all over my white tennis shoes," JC murmured. 

"See? Jealous little fuck." Chris grinned. "Speaking of which, wanna fuck?" 

"Right now?" JC asked, his fingers already mostly down Chris's pants anyway, where the skin was warm and damp and hard against JC's skin. "Your ex-girlfriend is three doors down. Isn't that breaking a rule or something?" 

"Probably. Better keep it simple, then." Chris tugged on the shirt JC was wearing, and JC lifted his arms, shivering when Chris folded his palms against JC's sides and ran upwards, catching the thin tee. "Mmm, yeah. Did I tell you how much I missed your sexy body? Fuck." 

"I missed _your_ sexy body," JC admitted, secretly smiling to himself. He curved his fingers around Chris's dick, leaning forward, and Chris kissed over his face, his neck. Stroking deliberately, he loved how Chris arched and hissed, flashing perfect teeth. 

"I missed you more, snuggle-bunny," Chris said, grabbing JC's cock, quick and abrupt, like Chris was, and how JC liked him. JC bucked and closed his eyes, pumping his fists and his hips in time with the rhythm. It was like dancing, almost. "Fuck, but you're so goddamn hot, C. All the girls are jealous of me, I know it." 

JC giggled, unselfconscious of his admittedly strange laugh. "They probably are." 

"They _definitely_ are," Chris corrected solemnly, and JC thought it odd, that they were talking yet still jerking each other off, hips bumping, legs twisted together. It was like an afterthought, the fingers on his dick, and JC liked that. Or it was, until Chris grinned a crazy grin and said, "but enough about that, Jayce. We have some business to attend to." 

JC smiled. "Yeah?" 

Chris stroked hard, hitting all those sweet spots, and smirked. "Yeah." 

"Okay," JC agreed, wanting so badly to spread his legs and be fucked properly, but this was good, too, with Chris sucking on his throat, licking hot trails all over his skin, and his fingers, oh god, they so knew what to do with a dick. 

Chris moaned against him as JC ran a thumb over the head of Chris's cock, trying to coax him to orgasm, loving the slide of silky hot flesh against his palm, adoring how Chris squirmed. When Chris's hand pulled away, JC threw his head back and whimpered, but Chris shushed him, sucking on his shoulder, and shoved JC's boxers half-way down his legs. JC followed the movement and bared Chris's ass, palming the curve of his ass. 

"God, I want to fuck you, but no goddamn time, and my fucking ex-girlfriend is probably listening, the kinky bastard," Chris muttered, and he thrusted hard against the hollow of JC's hip. JC bucked, falling back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck, licking over his lips. Chris held their cocks together in his fist, and JC squirmed impatiently. 

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured in Chris's ear, tingly all over, and writhing against the wall. Chris pumped them, strong and determined, and JC tongued Chris's lips, making them open, him open, and loving how wet and hot it all was. "Fuck, Chris. Let me." 

But Chris was too busy with JC's cock to hear it. JC grabbed blindly at the dresser, grabbing a handful of the petroleum jelly he used to remove makeup, and smacked Chris's hand away from their dicks. Chris looked at him, almost delirious, "what?" 

"This," JC breathed, panting hard, and lubed up Chris's cock then, kicking off his shorts, lifted a long leg and wrapped it around Chris's hip. JC figured between his lack of weight and the wall, Chris, who was stocky and strong, would understand the request and deliver it. "Come on, Chris. Come on." 

Shaking, Chris positioned himself then grabbed JC's other leg, moving so quickly that JC was amazed he didn't fall, but then he was there, pressed against the wall and Chris, filled so fucking deep he was seeing stars, trying not to scream like he wanted to. 

"Okay, okay, move," JC said, and pushed his hips at Chris, taking him so deep they both shuddered. He kept his arms around Chris's neck as Chris fucked him, and they kissed sloppy, sexy kisses, with bumping tongues and grinding teeth. "You're so. You're so. Oh. Oh!" 

"God," Chris groaned, and came with one last, deep, delicious thrust. JC threw his head back, bumping the wall loudly, and wet his belly, Chris's chest, exploding all over. Gasping for breath, Chris pulled out and helped JC find his legs. JC buckled and laughed, feeling like jelly, and Chris hugged him close. 

God, JC thought, it just felt so deliriously good. 

~~~ 

Chris got on the phone with the airline to get plane tickets while JC explained about the dog food, and the vitamins, and the things they currently enjoyed, like balled-up black socks and swing music. Dani looked bemused, and JC realised she probably knew all of this already. He mumbled the last little bit then shut up. 

Justin stopped by and seemed surprised to see Dani. He was polite, but JC could tell Justin still didn't like her all that much, not after she and Chris broke up. He blamed her for Chris's sullen character change, and JC suspected it was mostly because Justin missed his best friend and couldn't deal with the bitter, jaded man left in his place. 

"I can look after them," Justin said. "I have dogs, too, you know." 

"Your mom has dogs. You couldn't keep them alive for a weekend," Chris said, smacking Justin upside the head, and Justin looked up, irritated. "And Dani's going to housesit, too. No problem, Jup. Relax." 

Chris sat down next to JC, and JC immediately wrapped his body around him, comfortable to feel Chris breathing. It was nice having him, JC thought, nice to be with him and have people know he was. JC wanted to tell his mom all about it. 

"When are you leaving?" Dani asked, scratching Korea behind the ears while she squeaked, as happy as a dog could be. 

"Like, four hours? Something. We should probably leave soon," Chris said, like it wasn't obvious, and JC nodded, his stomach all fluttery and twisty. He was so not looking forward to having to talk to Bobbie again, not after how it all ended. "I'm still packed from the FuMan trip." 

"I have stuff at Bobbie's that I need to get back," JC mumbled, and inside, he was thinking he really didn't want to go to LA, not now, not when he wasn't ready for it, but if Chris could tell his ex, then JC could tell his own. 

Besides, JC thought he kind of, maybe, really needed this: the closure. 

~~~ 

The plane trip was long, and JC napped through most of it, leaning against Chris's shoulder and drooling. He wiped at his lips when he woke up and looked sheepish, but Chris just squeezed his thigh, like it didn't matter at all. JC peeked out the window. It looked clear and sunny. 

"Ever fucked in an airplane bathroom?" Chris asked, breath hot in JC's ear, and JC shook his head, smiling. "I have. Once. With a steward, when I was eighteen heading down to Orlando for school. I was bruised all over, but fuck, it was the hottest thing ever." 

JC ducked his head. "Yeah?" 

"Mmm-hmm." Chris slapped JC's thigh and sat back. "Maybe on the trip home, C." 

"Maybe," JC agreed and shivered inside. He hummed to himself while the plane landed and followed Chris out, tugging his hat low over his eyes and walking with his head down. They bypassed the baggage claim, because Chris never, ever checked anything, ever, and rented a car, this huge, ugly old thing. "I don't know, man." 

"This is us being sneaky and inconspicuous," Chris explained, kicking it with his shoe, and JC swore a sprinkle of rust fluttered to the ground. "And it was the only one they had, so shut up and get in. I'd hate to be photographed with this thing." 

JC climbed in and buckled up, chomping on his fingernails while Chris pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Chris turned on the radio and sang along, loud and annoying, until JC tuned in, just to make him sing normally. Chris honked the horn enthusiastically and changed lanes, nearly killing a car full of elderly women. 

When they neared Bobbie's apartment, JC stopped singing and suddenly felt really sick. Chris kept singing, but lower now, more like real singing, and JC closed his eyes, listening to him. They should really give Chris more leads, he thought, his voice is so nice. amazing. 

"You want me to come in, or should I wait here until it's clear?" 

JC shrugged. "I don't know." 

"I should wait here," Chris said and rubbed his thumb over the back of JC's neck, leaning close and looking so serious. JC sighed deeply and frowned, kneading his upset stomach. "Dude, this isn't your execution. You'll be fine." 

"Okay," JC said and kissed Chris quickly on the lips before opening the door and shutting it quietly. He trudge up the grass then fished the key to the apartment building out of his pants, letting himself in. He looked at Chris, and Chris gave him a thumbs up. 

Bobbie lived in a hole, but she loved it, so JC had never told her he hated it. Walking up the creaky old stairs, lined by brown, water-stained wallpaper, JC had never felt so ugly in his whole life. Rooms were supposed to speak about things, he felt, but this was just hideous. 

He knocked on Bobbie's door and waited, hearing her moving behind it. When it opened, and she peered out at him, he said, "Bobbie, can we talk?" And she nodded, letting him in. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. 

"I didn't know you were in town," she said. 

"I'm not. I flew here to talk to you," JC explained, crossing his legs and bouncing his foot around. His mind screamed -- "fag!" -- but it wasn't like he wasn't one. It wasn't like it wasn't obviously true. "And to apologise, about, you know. Saying things I didn't mean." 

Bobbie nodded and sat down on the edge of her taped-up ottoman. "I shouldn't have said what I said, either. We were just mad and frustrated with each other." 

"But you were right," JC said quietly, staring at his feet. 

"What?" 

JC looked up, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I said, you were right. I'm, uh. I'm gay. I've always been gay. I just. I didn't want anyone to know, and when you said that, I just. I thought I hid it so well, Bobbie. I. I was so ashamed of it." 

"Oh, JC," Bobbie said, "honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all." 

JC nodded. "I know. Or I'm learning." JC licked his lips, and scratched his knee, and felt positively queer sitting on this ugly yellow couch. "And it's better, because. I maybe am. Well, I think I have a boyfriend or something. A _lover_." 

Bobbie grinned. "Is he cute?" 

JC bit his lip and nodded, giddy inside, "so cute. He's so hot, Bobbie, and he makes me feel so good." 

Bobbie laughed and looked honestly delighted. "Do I know him?" 

JC nodded. "He's waiting outside." 

"Then call him in, silly," Bobbie said, and handed JC the phone. JC dialled the number quickly, and waited. Chris answered with a gruff -- "be right there, dude" -- and hung up. JC put the phone back on its stand, and Bobbie smiled. "One of the guys, right?" 

"Yeah," JC admitted. "How did you know?" 

"Because I know you," Bobbie said, "and I know you need to trust people completely before you let them in. I was lucky you let me in at all. The five of you are like one person sometimes, and it's so hard to break through that. It's only been a month since we broke up. It would have to be one of them." 

Chris walked in the door at that moment, and Bobbie looked up, smiled and didn't seem surprised at all. Chris kissed her on the cheek, and JC held out his hand to him, letting him know it was okay. With a small smile, Chris plopped down on the couch and put a protective hand on JC's thigh, leaning into him. 

"I am so happy for you," Bobbie said. "You deserve nothing less than to be happy." 

"I am," JC promised. "I really am." 

And it shocked him to know that he was telling her the truth.


End file.
